


My Queen

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: NSFW Imagines [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pre Vizla being a dick, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Pre Vizla has disrespected you one too many times.  Maul reminds you just how wrong the Mandalorian is to do so.Sentence Prompt: “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Series: NSFW Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808965
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	My Queen

Mandalorians, you had found, were plethora of contradictions and it was giving you a head ache. For all their talk of warrior pride and the importance of the clan, they were often selfish, their pride turning easily to arrogance. If it wasn’t for Maul’s insistence that he needed Death Watch to fulfill his plans, you would have ended the deal the first time Pre Vizsla had called you “woman”.

That was the main contradiction you could not abide. You were surrounded by female Mandalorians, each holding the respect of the rest. Clearly Mandalorian culture had no problem with women holding positions of power, but Pre Vizsla didn’t treat you with the same courtesy.

The first time you met, he didn’t address you directly. He turned to Maul and ask if you were “his woman”. You were of course, but the way Pre Vizsla said it made it feel as if you an object, not a person with a name. It made your blood boil and it took Savage holding you by the shoulder to keep you from strangling the man.

Maul could feel your anger and instantly recognized the comment as an insult. But, he kept his temper in check. He needed Death Watch. You _all_ needed Death Watch. He answered with a yes and made a point to also call you his right hand. You had power. You had agency. You were not to be so easily dismissed.

Pre Vizsla never seemed to get the message. No matter where you went. No matter what you were doing, he never used your name. He treated all non-Mandalorian women like this. It could be dismissed as a by-product of his culture, but you didn’t care. You just wanted Maul to kill him already.

This night had been particularly hard as you stormed into your room in a rage with Maul following behind. 

“Control your woman?!” you repeated, screeching out the words. “Control your woman?! I’m going to kill him. I don’t care any more. I’m gong to tear his limbs off and feed them to the dogs!”

“You will do no such thing,” Maul said, his voice eerily calm.

You spun around, to find him standing just behind you. Perhaps it should have startled you, but you were too worked up to recognize the danger. “Or what? You’ll stop me? You’ll do as he says and control me?”

“If I have to,” he said. “I will not let anyone get in the way of the plan. Not even you, my love.”

Somehow the “my love” at the end of the sentence only made your anger burn hotter. 

You bared your teeth in a snarl, pushing your hands hard against his chest to move him out of the way. 

Maul was faster. He caught you by the wrist before bending down and throwing you over his shoulder.

You yelled and kicked in protest before he dumped you on the bed. He was on you in a moment. Pinning your hands above you head, he straddled you to keep you from moving.

“Let me go!”

“No! Not until you listen,” he snapped.

That shut you up. Maul for all his aggression and power, rarely yelled at you. He got frustrated and growled and cursed, but he never raised his voice, unless it was something actually important.

You stopped moving, aside from your panting chest, as Maul stared you down. His eyes alone held you in place just as much as his body. 

“Pre Vizsla will die,” he said, the dark timbre of his voice easing back into it’s smooth control. “But not by your hands. I will be the one to finally cut his arrogant head off of his shoulders. And after the deed is done Mandalore will be ours. You will be a queen and nobody will dare question the true power you yield.”

The promise send a shiver down your spine causing your heart to beat faster and a sudden ache to come between your legs. 

He leaned closer, his warm breath curling against your lips.

“But we have to be patient. As much as I would enjoy seeing you skin him alive, we need him to be the figure head, just for a little while longer. Can you be patient until then?”

You held his gaze a moment, wanting to find some way to argue, but you couldn’t. You had a plan for a reason. You would stick by it. Your pride would just have to endure a bit more bruising before it was all over.

You let out a breath. “Yes. But, on one condition.”

“You have but name it.”

You lifted your head, allowing your nose to brush against his and your lips hovered dangerously close.

“When you finally do it, you let me watch,” you whispered.

A rumble came from his chest, almost like a purr. “That I guarantee.”

He sealed the promise with a kiss, his fingers curling between yours as he sunk the two of you further into the mattress.

“In the meantime,” he murmured. “Let me treat you like the queen you will soon be.”

A sly smile touched your features. “And how will you do that?”

He turned his head, just enough for his lips to brush against your ear. “By fucking you so hard you forget a worm like Pre Vizsla even exists.”

Your body shuttered beneath him and that was answer enough.

His hands pulled away from yours and started to work on your shirt. He did well for a while, his fingers unlatching the buttons as his eyes bore into yours with a predatory look. But as soon as the fabric was peeled off your skin, leaving you just your bra between him and your bare breasts, something snapped.

He tore at it, ripping it off your body until it was a pile of shreds.

You opened your mouth to protest only to be cut off by a moan as he latched his mouth to your tits. He rolled his tongue over your nipple, sucking and growling against your skin. Just as one ached for lack of attention, he switched sides adding his hand to the mix. 

“What happened to patience,” you said just as another groan escaped your throat.

He pulled way, settling for a moment between your breasts before meeting your eyes. “I have no patience when it come to your pleasure.”

You stared, unable to say anything.

Maul seemed to take a kind of pride in that. His lip twisted into a smile, making a point to playfully nip at your skin before kissing his way further down.

His fingers made fast work of your pants. You were also grateful he had the sense to pull your panties off with the rest. At least the bottom half you wouldn’t have to be replaced.

Maul knelt on the mattress, a low hum of approval tumbling from his lips as he stared down at your bare form. 

A swell of pride came to your chest at the sound. With the new surge of confidence, you spread your legs for him.

The hum turned to a primal growl at the sight of you already glistening sex.

Still, he held his control, rubbing his hands up and down your thighs to keep them from shaking. 

“What do you want me to do, my love?” he asked.

Your lips curled into a smile. “I want you to eat my pussy,” you said, feeling the authority in you words. “And I don’t want you to stop until I tell you.”

He looked again to your opening, the hunger in his eyes undeniable.

“As you wish.”

In a flash, he was on his stomach. He threw your legs over his shoulders as his nails dug into your skin. One small bite on the inside of your thigh was your only warning before he pulled you in and pressed an open mouth kiss on your cunt.

You cried out, clamping your legs around his head. His horns cut into your thigh, hitting you with a wave of pain and pleasure as Maul continued his assault. His tongue darted in an out of you, curling and lapping up your juices like a man dying of thirst. He buried himself in you, allowing his nose to brush against your aching clit. Each small touch sent a spark of pleasure up your spine. 

Sweat was already starting to drip from your brow. Your hips bucked against his mouth, wanting still more friction.

Maul understood. Pulling his tongue out of now dripping cunt, he attached his lips to your clit sucking hard.

“Maul!” you mewled. “Fuck! Maul! More! Please! Fuck!”

He groaned at your sounds, vibrating your clit. 

Your babbling became louder and more desperate. “Please! More! I need...fuck!”

Maul obliged, thrusting two long callused fingers deep inside you.

You practically sobbed in relief at something filling you. 

The pressure building inside of you was becoming unbearable. Nothing else existed in you mind but sweat and heat and overwhelming pleasure.

He curled his fingers and that sent you over the edge.

Your throat tightened, silencing your scream which you were certain would have woken the palace. Your thighs trembled. Your back arched and you could have sworn you felt stars swim across you vision. 

Maul stayed between your legs, letting out his own gasping moan, as you clenched around his fingers.

Even as you came down from your high, he continued to kiss and lick at your clit. His fingers moved languidly in and out of you, occasional curling as if it were an after thought.

“What are you doing?” you asked, still panting for breath.

He detached his lips, his chin coming to rest on your stomach. His fingers never stopped moving.

“You didn’t tell me to stop,” he answered.

You knew he was being cheeky, but you felt powerful all the same. He was following _your_ orders. You held the power. You were _his_ Queen.

Still sensitive from your previous orgasm, his fingers alone were enough to bring that wonderful building pressure to your stomach. But, you wanted more.

“Well, I’m telling you now,” you said.

He did. Pulling his fingers out of you, he awaited your next order.

“Give me your hand.”

Again, he did. 

You took it and ever so carefully wrapped lips around the still wet digits.

The whimper that came form his throat was down right sinful as you moved your mouth up and down. You hummed at the taste of you arousal mixed with his skin. You made a point to roll your tongue over his knuckles before pulling away with a soft pop.

The look on Maul’s face was delirious.

Gripping the back of his neck, you pulled him into a passionate kiss.

That seemed to wake him out of his daze. He kissed you with a fever, slipping his tongue into your mouth allowing your a better taste of your own cum. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

“I love you,” he gasped, between kisses. “Fuck! How are you mine? Tell me what to do. Let me worship you.”

You grinned at his words, before taking his bottom lip and biting hard.

“Lie on your back.”

You pushed a hand against his chest for emphasis. He rolled over as instructed, staring up at you in wonder.

You made fast work of his cloths while still keeping them in tact.

Fuck, he was beautiful. Even with his mechanical lower half, it didn’t take away from his broad chest, his strong arms or how his horns came across as a permanent crown upon his head. He was meant to be master of all that he saw. And you had him at your mercy.

You pressed your hands against his chest, taking your time to rub and massage his muscles as you made your way downward.

His hands went to your thighs, gripping tight. You name came out in a desperate whine.

“Patience my love,” you teased.

He let out a frustrated groan, but kept anymore protest to himself.

Your hands finally came to the line where his flesh met metal. Making a trail along the edge with your finger, you stopped just over a small button. 

You glanced down at him. Maul's eyes met yours, his throat tight as if holding back an order. His nails were almost drawing blood in anticipation. Grinning, you decided to apease him and pressed it. 

Between his legs, a panel pulled aside allowing a hard metal cock to push through the opening.

Mother Talzin spared no detail on the appendage. It was ridged in three sections, like all Zabrak males, each part wider than the last. You knew from experience it never got soft and was warm to the touch. But more importantly, as evident from the way Maul’s eye rolled into the back of his head as your hand stroked his length, it brought him pleasure as well.

Beads of lubricant came from the tip. You rubbed the end with your thumb, spreading the juices along the first edge.

Maul’s hips bucked into your hand. “Please, my love.”

“Please, what?” you asked, squeezing his base.

“Let me feel you,” he begged. “Use me. Use me for you pleasure. Let me...ah!”

You cut him off sinking down fully onto his cock.

His grip on you thighs became like a vice. His mouth hung open as he trembled beneath you. But, he didn’t move. Not until you told him to.

You rose up, slowly, enjoying how you could feel every ridge until only his tip remained inside of you.

“What are you?” you asked.

“Yours,” came his gasping reply.

“And what am I?”

He opened his eyes, their normal golden yellow now black with lust. He did not hesitate with his answer.

“My queen.”

You grinned and once again took him fully into your body.

You rolled your hips, riding him as you pleased.

He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. They gripped and clawed blindly, moving from thighs, to you waist, to your breasts and over again.

You let him, revealing in the tail of fire his touch left in their wake as he cock filled you again and again.

“You’re so beautiful,” he rasped. “So beautiful, fucking yourself on my cock. Use me! I’m yours. Only yours!”

You groaned at his words. That wonderful pressure was building inside you. You rode faster.

A growl came from Maul’s chest, his hips bucking up to meet yours. His rambles coming faster and more desperate.

“Let me take you there. I’ll do anything! Fuck, I’d die for you. I’d kill for you. I’m yours.”

You bent over, still fucking him as you lips hovered over his own.

“Cum for me then,” you whispered. “Cum for your queen.”

Maul let out a primal cry. His rhythm of his hips turning into a writhing mess as ropes of warm synthetic cum shot up into your cunt.

The trembling of his hips and the new angle sent you with him as your second orgasm of the night ripped through you.

You clenched hard around him. Your body shook and spasmed which only seemed to prolong his pleasure as he just kept cumming.

Your muscles were taught as your vision turned white. But then, slowly, it faded and you collapsed into a heap on top of him.

You lay there for a long while, panting as the pair of you caught your breath.

With considerable effort, you pulled Maul’s length out of you.

He made a small grunt in protest as your juices seeped out of your opening leaving a mess behind. Still, you couldn’t bring yourself to fully move.

He wrapped his arms around you, cradling you head against his chest. The rhythm of his heart felt comforting against your ear.

“I meant what I said,” Maul murmured into your hair.

You turned your head, pressing a kiss on his chest. “I know.”

Your words only prompted him to hold you tighter. “Just a little while longer.”

You hummed in response. Yes, just a little while longer and Maul would give you all that he promised and more.

You couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
